


A Shivamas to Remember

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Secret Santa, M/M, Post-World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: My assignments from Zafra included one for Promptis and another for Gladnis so I decided to combine both into one story.  Basically the boys hold a Shivamas party and a Secret Shiva event where they have to come up with gifts for each other while struggling with feelings they had been holding back for years.  This takes place after the world of darkness with an AU where Noctis survives.  I hope you enjoy your gift ^^





	A Shivamas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zafra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/gifts).



Ignis was standing in the kitchen, using his touch and spatial awareness to move about as he worked on dinner, glad that with the return of light there was a return to higher quality ingredients to use that weren’t being grown in greenhouses with artificial lighting.  He was carefully listening to Prompto and Noctis’s conversation in the other room, noting the odd sort of tension that had cropped up between them ever since they discovered Noctis barely holding onto life on the first dawn in over a decade.  It had been a miracle that his life had been spared, and although everyone had of course been overjoyed to have their king and best friend returned to them, there were a lot of things that needed to be worked out, especially between Noctis and his best friend.  Ignis hadn’t had time to press either them about the cause of the tension yet, but both he and Gladiolus had certainly noticed it.  Right now, Noctis was asking Prompto to stay over for the evening, and the blond was nervously hedging, something he would have never done when they were younger.  Ignis could hear the frustration in Noctis’s voice, wondering at Prompto’s indecisiveness, and finally his patience snapped.  “Prompto, I’m going to need a yes or no from you,” he said straightforwardly, and Ignis winced.  He knew exactly what would be coming after that.

He could almost hear Promto’s teeth clatter as he snapped his jaw shut at Noctis’s words, stiffly replying, “I have plans tonight, sorry buddy,” and swiftly exiting the apartment before Noctis could press any further.  Ignis heard the sound of the door closing shut, followed by the scrape of the chair as Noctis slumped down into his usual spot at the dining room table in shock.  Ignis knew that more than anyone, Noctis was having difficulty adjusting to the changes in all of his friends, but especially Prompto that he used to be able to read much more easily. 

He slammed his fist on the table in frustration, and Ignis gently warned, “Careful, Noct, that would be rather difficult to replace these days,” while carefully sliding his food onto his plate.  Even without his vision, Ignis’s plating was flawless, and Noctis looked over at the fish filet hungrily. 

“I just don’t get it, Iggy,” Noctis said.  “It’s almost like he’s mad that I didn’t die.”

“Never say that again,” Ignis said, voice sharp as he set the plate in front of Noctis.  They had managed to clear out Noctis’s old apartment, so it hadn’t taken Ignis long to re-acclimate himself to the room.  Noctis seemed much more comfortable there than the Citadel and hadn’t been back since he defeated Ardyn. 

Noctis let out a deep sigh, pushing the vegetables around on his plate.  Ignis could imagine the look of disgust on his face and couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought.  “Alright, I know that’s not true,” Noctis amended.  “I just…don’t understand.  I can’t understand how he’s feeling and…” he trailed off, but Ignis could hear the underlying sorrow in his voice.  He had a sudden feeling Noctis had frustrated tears in his eyes.

Ignis reached over, feeling carefully until his fingers met Noctis’s hand.  He squeezed it gently before explaining, “You need to talk to him,” smiling at Noctis’s sigh of frustration.

“I’ve tried!” he said, and Ignis shook his head.

“You must be patient.  We all…went through a lot when you were gone.  Prompto especially has grown a lot since you last saw him.  Some of the growth…wasn’t for the better,” he said thoughtfully.  “He’s still the same caring young man, but it was always hard for him to open up.  That has become more difficult since you left,” he explained. 

Noctis listened silently, and Ignis knew he was mulling over his words.  “You also had many things left unresolved before you disappeared as well,” Ignis added, and Noctis shifted in his chair. 

Ignis had a feeling he had nodded, and heard him swear to himself before saying, “You’re right.  Thanks, Iggy.”

“Now eat your vegetables,” Ignis said dryly, and Noctis began whining at him like he was 14 again.  Ignis couldn’t help but appreciate it, enjoying his time with the young king for a bit longer before making his way back to his own apartment.  He had gotten his own place in the same apartment complex, finding it easier to travel back and forth to see Noctis, but wanting his own space as well.  Once he was in the solitude of his own apartment, he pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew he could rely on for the plan formulating in his head.

“’Sup Iggy?” Gladio’s gruff voice said over the line, and Ignis felt a certain peace run through his core that he only got around the large man.  He had missed Gladio desperately during those 10 years everyone had drifted apart, and was glad that they were slowly repairing their relationship again as well.

“I have a proposition for you,” he said carefully, making his way over to his sleek, leather couch and sinking into it.

Gladio was silent on the other end for a moment, before joking, “You really know how to make a guy feel excited Iggy.”  Ignis choked in surprise, but before he could explain Gladio added, “I know that it isn’t that kind of proposition though.  So, shoot, tell me what you need.”

Ignis cleared his throat, a blush gracing his cheeks, as he explained.  “Noct and Prompto are…having difficulty adjusting to our new reality.  I believe our usually energetic friend had resigned himself to Noct’s fate and doesn’t know how to take this sudden chance with his unexpected return,” Ignis explained.  “While we are all struggling with that, I believe it has hit him much harder.”

Gladio grunted in agreement.  “Yeah, for obvious reasons,” he replied, and Ignis nodded to himself.

“Noct is also struggling because we essentially moved on without him and he does not know how to navigate that, especially with Prompto.  I believe there is another issue that he is at war over as well,” he said, hesitating at the next part.  It was something he and Gladio were both aware of but had never verbally acknowledged to each other.  It was something prior to Altissia neither of them dared discuss, and afterward didn’t have time to discuss.

“You’re talking about how he no longer has any marriage obligations, huh?” Gladio replied, and Ignis felt his chest tighten.  The same could be said for all of them really.  Before their lives had been dedicated to Noctis, and Gladio, as the heir to the Amicitia line, had similarly been expected to produce his own heir.  But now, the world was different and such obligations were no longer in play.

“Precisely,” Ignis agreed.

“So…what do you want to do?” Gladio asked.

“I have a twofold plan,” Ignis explained. “First, we both need to speak to them separately and encourage them to talk.  I spoke to Noct tonight already, and I was hoping that you would speak to Prompto during one of your morning runs,” he said.

“Yeah, I can do that.  What’s the other part?” Gladio asked, sounding curious. 

“Shivamas is coming up, and I would like to throw a party just for the four of us.  Possibly include a Secret Shiva gift element as well,” Ignis said thoughtfully.  “I can quite easily manipulate who gets whose gift.”

“I like the way you think, Iggy,” Gladio said fondly.  “I think it would be a good way for the two of them to relax too.  I don’t think blondie’s stopped working since the day Noct disappeared the first time.”

Even when Noctis had permanently returned, lying in bed as he recovered, Prompto had busied himself with work, stopping by to see Noctis and often passing out by his side in between.  After 10 years of survival he didn’t seem to remember how to enjoy himself anymore.  Ignis was hoping Noctis would help teach him, just as Prompto had taught Noctis how to have fun when they were teens.

“I appreciate your help,” Ignis said, voice warm with appreciation, and he heard Gladio clear his throat nervously on the other end.

“Of course.  I’m going for a run with Prom in the morning so I’ll try to talk to him then,” he said.

“Thank you, Gladiolus,” Ignis said, a small smirk on his face.  He knew from their youth that when he drew out the other man’s name, he seemed to like it.

“Any time,” Gladio said, before quickly hanging up.  Ignis chuckled before hanging up as well, shaking his head as he thought over his complicated relationship with the other man.  Just like Noctis and Prompto had been dancing around their feelings all of these years, Noctis’s obligation to the crown holding them back, Ignis and Gladio’s obligation to Noctis had caused the same between them.  Ignis wasn’t sure where they stood now, after all that had happened, and if they had a chance to rekindle those old feelings. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and refocusing them to the task at hand.  Noctis, who was like his younger brother, deserved to finally be happy.  And Prompto, who had been such a help to him as he had recovered from his injury and who he had really bonded with over the years, especially deserved happiness.  He had been very worried about the young man, especially when he had finally told him of the fate waiting Noctis when he returned, and knew that part of the reason Prompto was acting so strangely is his heart had been completely broken, and he didn’t know how to handle this second chance.  It was hard to think they wouldn’t wake up and be back in that hellscape they had lived in for 10 years.  He really hoped Gladio would get through to him in the morning.

The next day, Gladio got up nice and early for his daily run with Prompto, pulling his shoulder length hair up into a ponytail as he threw on his usual running clothes.  He had just gotten off the phone with Ignis, who had given him some details about the argument he had overheard the night before between Prompto and Noctis, mulling over in his head how he would approach the skittish blond.  He used to be able to force confrontations with Prompto when they were younger, but now the other man put up much more of a fight and he knew he’d have to use more tact than he used to.  Which, Gladio was admittedly not looking forward to.  It wasn’t his style.  He headed downstairs, past his sister’s room where the young woman was still asleep after a late night out, and out the door, surprised to see Prompto waiting for him.  When they were younger, Gladio always made his way to Prompto’s place, but now the blond usually met him here instead. 

Prompto’s skin was starting to gain a little color again with the return to light, and his freckles which had faded were becoming more prominent once again.  His once lean body had bulked out more over the years, but he was still smaller than Gladio was.  Gladio knew not to underestimate him though, because Prompto was much stronger than most people realized.  His violet blue eyes had dark circles under them, and Gladio had a feeling Prompto had been up berating himself after his tiff with Noctis the night before.  “You must have gotten up pretty early,” he greeted, quickly stretching and warming himself up for their jog.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied, jogging in place.  He looked distracted, and Gladio watched him carefully.

“I heard about your fight with his royal bratiness last night,” Gladio said honestly.  “Care to talk about it?”

“What’s there to tell?” Prompto asked evasively, cringing when Gladio shot him a look.  “Sorry, I know I’m being an ass,” he muttered, and Gladio shook his head.

“Honestly Noct sounded like he was being more of an ass,” Gladio shrugged, and Prompto shook his head.

“I’m not…being fair to him,” he admitted.  They both began their jog, heading down the street that Gladio had grown up on, although quite foreign to what was in his memory.  Many of the buildings had been leveled and others remained abandoned still.  It was much quieter than it used to be with not nearly the amount of bustle that had been there when he was growing up.  It was eerie, sometimes, because Gladio’s memories of what it was like before, while vague due to the amount of time that had passed, were still there, and he sometimes struggled to remember what family lived in that house or what business used to be on the street corner.  It was hard to process sometimes.

“So, what’s the hold up?” Gladio asked as they kept a nice, steady pace.  His body wasn’t what it used to be when he was in his 20s, especially after years of daemon hunts.  They had both put their bodies through a lot of abuse and used the exercise to keep themselves limber these days.

Prompto took a deep breath, carefully keeping his eyes straight ahead as he pondered how to answer.  “I don’t…want to burden Noct.  I just, want to be the carefree guy I used to be so I don’t have to worry him.”

Gladio snorted, and Prompto shot a dirty look at him.  “Let’s be real, Prom.  You were never as carefree as you let on,” he pointed out.  “And I think Noct knew that more than anyone.  He’s probably hurt because you won’t share that side of yourself anymore.”

Prompto worried his lip as they continued their jog, obviously pondering Gladio’s words.  “You really think so?” he asked, and Gladio reached over to squeeze Prompto’s shoulder in encouragement. 

“You know better than anyone,” he replied.  “He may have matured, but he didn’t change as much as we did.”

“You’re right,” Prompto agreed.  “I just…don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“Then let him know that instead of letting him sit around pouting,” Gladio replied with an eye roll.  Prompto chuckled weakly, before leaning forward and punching Gladio on the shoulder.

“Thanks big guy,” he said, and Gladio smirked at him. 

“Also, Iggy wanted to do something special for the upcoming holidays,” he said, and Prompto turned to look at him.  His eyes narrowed slightly, but he listened carefully.  “He wants us to do a Shivamas party, just the four of us. Tonight we’ll be selecting our Secret Shiva,” he said, and he noted out of the corner of his eye how Prompto’s eyes widened at the news.  He felt relieved as the younger man suddenly looked excited.

“Really, just the four of us?” he asked, a smile slowly making its way across his face.

Gladio nodded.  “Yeah, we haven’t really fully reconnected since Noct’s return.  Figured this would be a good opportunity,” he confessed, carefully avoiding mention of Ignis’s ulterior motives.  If Gladio was being honest with himself, he had his own as well.  If Noctis and Prompto got each other…that meant he and Ignis would as well.

“I can’t wait,” Prompto said, and it was like a visible weight had been removed from his shoulders.  Prompto truly looked for a moment like the young man he had once been, and Gladio couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved at the notion.  He knew it had been wrong to leave him to his own devices, but it had been too hard to look at Prompto because it always reminded him of dark hair and midnight blue eyes.  Prompto grinned at him, and Gladio couldn’t help but grin back. 

“Race you back to my place?” he asked, suddenly feeling a burst of energy, and an old fire crept back into Prompto’s eyes.

“Bring it on!” he said, suddenly dashing off while Gladio called him a cheater and chased after him.  Prompto and Gladio’s laughs brightened the empty streets as they both raced each other, Gladio cursing the blond’s increased stamina as he stayed just ahead of him.  Back in the day there would have been no way Prompto could beat him, even with the slight lead he had given himself.

“You’re such a cheater,” Gladio said, slightly out of breath as they arrived at his house, and Prompto snickered at him.

“You just don’t want to admit you’re getting slow in your old age,” he taunted, and Gladio couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at the guy.  It was nice seeing him in better spirits for a change.  Instead, he settled for roughly ruffling his hair while Prompto grumpily glared at him.

“See you tonight, blondie.  We’ll be meeting at Noct’s,” he said.  A nervous look crossed Prompto’s face, but he nodded.

“Sounds good, big guy.  See you there!” he said, before waving and jogging back down the street.  Prompto was staying at his parent’s house again, surprising everyone, especially because it had been pretty dilapidated when they had all returned and began the long process of cleaning and repairing the capitol.  Noctis had definitely expected Prompto to move in with him instead, and had seemed shocked and a bit hurt when Prompto insisted on staying at his own place.  Gladio could understand though.  While it was hard, it helped him cope with the loss of his parents, and he knew Prompto needed that time to heal and finally move on from their deaths.  It was the same reason he and Iris chose to stay at their place.  He knew in Noctis’s case, with the Citadel being well known as the place where Regis and Clarus were murdered, it was a much different story.  It made much more sense for him to stay at his old apartment. 

Later that day, Prompto arrived at Noctis’s apartment a little early, hearing the low sound of Noctis and Ignis talking to each other through the door.  He was sure Ignis was cooking everyone something to eat for their get together that night.  Prompto hesitated in front of the door, hand reaching for where his bracelet used to cover his barcode back in the day.  Once his fingers hit skin, however, he stopped and pulled away.  He had stopped wearing it a long time ago, so it was funny how he was still conditioned to reach for it all of these years later.  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bag shuffling behind him and a sudden weight on his head as Gladio came up behind him and set the bag of drinks he was bringing with him on his head.  Prompto leaned back, glaring up at Gladio who chuckled in amusement.  “What are you doing?” he asked, lifting the bag from his head and raising an eyebrow.

Prompto blushed before shrugging and knocking before Gladio could ask anymore questions.  Gladio let out a soft sigh and moments later Noctis opened the door, giving both of them an odd look.  “Did you both leave your keys or something?” he asked as he stepped aside to let them in.

“It was blondie, wasn’t me,” Gladio shrugged, grinning when Prompto frowned at him.

“Way to throw me under the bus big guy,” he grumbled, carefully avoiding Noctis’s questioning gaze as he wandered over to the kitchen where Ignis was working on dinner as he had thought.  “What are you making, Iggy?” he asked, and Ignis tilted his head as he often did when listening now.

“Noct requested that green curry you love so much,” Ignis said, stirring the pot with a little smile on his face.  Prompto turned to look at Noctis whose facial hair wasn’t enough to hide the blush that had creeped up on his cheeks.

“Specs, I told you not to say anything,” he whined, but he was carefully studying the soft expression that had crossed Prompto’s face.

“You remembered,” he said almost to himself, and Noctis straightened his posture.

“Like I’d ever forget,” he said, his heart skipping a beat at Prompto’s shy smile in return.  It had been awhile since he had been graced by that.

“Everyone take a seat, I’ll be bringing you your food shortly,” Ignis commanded, and the three other men obediently found their way to their usual seats.  Gladio pulled out the drinks he had brought from the bag, cans of beer for him, Noctis, and Prompto and a small bottle of wine for Ignis.  Once Ignis had brought everyone’s food over and Gladio had poured a glass for Ignis, they began eating and talking about their respective days.  Prompto had travelled about the city, using his camera to document the recovery efforts and helping where it was needed, while Ignis and Monica had been working together on planning the next part of the rebuilding efforts.  Gladio had accompanied Noctis as he made his rounds about the city, meeting with different groups and seeing what resources they needed on their projects.  It had been a long day for all four of them, but it was definitely rewarding work.  Once they were all finished eating, Ignis then got down to business.

“As you all know, Shivamas is next week,” he explained.  “I wanted us to throw a Shivamas Eve party, just like old times.”

“With a Secret Shiva, right?” Prompto quipped, and Ignis nodded.

“It is our tradition, is it not?” he asked with a light smile.

“Do you remember the year you got Ignis and came over crying because you didn’t know what to get him?” Noctis asked with a wide grin, and Prompto frowned at him.

“I seem to remember that year Gladio got me, and he told me you said to just get something with a chocobo and it would be fine,” he replied.

“I mean, was I wrong?” Noctis asked with a smirk, and Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Have you both reverted to sixteen year olds?” he grunted.  “Let’s get this over with.”

All eyes turned expectantly to Ignis, who had four chopsticks in his hand.  Each one had a name written on it, with the name covered by his hand.  “Alright Noct,” Ignis said, holding out his hand in front of him.  Both Gladio and Prompto obediently turned their heads as Noctis drew his.  Ignis felt his hand shake slightly as the name was revealed as he pulled it out, and he had to fight to keep his face composed.

“Now turn your head, Noct, no cheating,” Ignis said, and Noctis snorted before obediently turning his head.  Ignis shifted the chopsticks in his hand before saying, “Alright Prompto, it is now your turn.”

Prompto turned and eagerly reached for one of the sticks, letting out a slight gasp when his giftee was revealed.  That told Ignis all he needed to know.  “Prompto,” he started to say, and Prompto immediately turned around.

“Got it, Iggy,” he said, while Gladio took his head to turn around. 

“My turn, right?” he asked with a smirk as Ignis handed him the chopstick with his own name on it. 

“Nobody pulled their own name, did they?” Ignis said, while Gladio had to hold back a snort.  Prompto and Noctis turned around and both voiced a negative while Gladio chimed in as well.

“Good.  Then you have one week to get your gifts together and help me come up with decorations for Noct’s apartment,” Ignis said.

“I can help!” Prompto immediately volunteered, and Gladio saw the fond smile flash across Ignis’s face. 

“Then Noct and I will be in charge of the booze and snacks,” Gladio said with a grin.

Ignis frowned.  “I can cook,” he started to argue, but Noctis interrupted him.

“Nah dude, you deserve a break,” he chastised.  “We’ve got this.”  Ignis looked unsure, but Prompto laughed. 

“Let them do work for a change, Iggy,” he said, smirking at the wounded look Noctis gave him.  “Instead, let us knock their socks off with our awesome decorating skills!”

Ignis let out a defeated sigh, but nodded his head.  “I am sure between the two of us we can come up with something,” he said with a slight grin, and both Gladio and Noctis watched the other two with matching fond expressions on their face.

Gladio leaned over and whispered in Noctis’s ear, “What’s with that dopey grin?”

Noctis couldn’t help but frown and remark pointedly, “I can say the same to you!”  While they both began to bicker, Prompto and Ignis both shook their head before Prompto began gathering up the dishes.

“Dinner was great, Iggy!  Let me take care of these to show my appreciation,” he said cheerfully, surprised when Noctis suddenly stood up.

“I’ll take care of those,” he said, grabbing them from Prompto’s hands and swiftly stepping past him into the kitchen.  Prompto stared after him in shock.

“Noct is doing chores?  Does he know how?” he joked, while Noctis sarcastically replied “Ha-ha,” from the sink.

“He wanted to make it up to you after being a bit of an ass last time,” Ignis commented, and Prompto turned his head again to stare at Noctis’s back which had suddenly tensed at Ignis’s words.

“You don’t have to do that,” Prompto said.  “We were both being jerks…”

Noctis shook his head.  “No, Prom, that was all me,” he replied, and Prompto sighed before going and standing next to him.  He grabbed the towel hanging on the oven and silently began to dry the dishes and put them away.  Noctis gently knocked his shoulder with is own with a smile before refocusing on washing the dishes, while Gladio reached over and gently squeezed Ignis’s shoulder. 

“Maybe they won’t need too much of a push after all,” he said softly, and Ignis looked pleased.

“With luck this positive trend will continue,” he agreed.

The next day, Ignis and Prompto took a break from their normal activities in order to gather up some decorations for the party.  As they wandered through the mall, filled with bustling activity as merchants had tents set up with their wares since the actual shops were still being cleaned out and repaired, Prompto excitedly talked to him, some of his previous energy returning.  Ignis listened as they walked around, smiling at his chatter as he carefully picked up decorations and ran his fingers along them, getting a feeling for their texture and making mental notes at where they would go in the apartment based on his memory of the layout and past celebrations.

“How’s the color on this one?” he asked, and Prompto looked over before gently taking the garland out of Ignis’s hand and replacing it with a different one.  It felt similar, although Ignis could feel what appeared to be small snowflake shaped pieces mixed in on it.

“I think this one will fit the color scheme better,” Prompto said cheerfully.  They were going with blue, silver, and white in order to make it a wintery wonderland fitting of honoring Shiva.  They all knew that Noctis had a fondness for Shiva due to her connection with Lunafreya and her help later on after she revealed her true self to him.  Ignis ran his hands along the garland and nodded thoughtfully.

“Very well then, we shall get this as well,” he said.  They honestly had bought far too many decorations already, but since it was the first Shivamas any of them would be celebrating in over a decade Ignis had no issue with splurging for once. 

“Have you come up with a Secret Shiva gift yet?” Ignis asked casually, and he heard Prompto drop whatever decoration he had been holding in his hands.  He scrambled to pick it up while Ignis held back a small laugh.

“I…have a few ideas,” Prompto said nervously.  “It’s just hard to find anything.  I mean, everything people are selling right now are things they scavenged from the city.  It’s not like anyone’s able to create anything yet,” he said.

Ignis hummed thoughtfully and commented, “Have you considered making something?”

“Well, I wanted to do something other than like take pictures, you know?” Prompto said.  “I honestly have an idea but I doubt I’d be able to…”  Prompto suddenly trailed off and stilled, and Ignis had to reach over and gently press his hand against Prompto’s arm to catch his attention again.

“Go ahead and get it,” Ignis said calmly, and Prompto squeezed his hand in appreciation before bounding off.  Several minutes later he returned carrying something over his shoulder, and Ignis could tell by his barely contained energy that he was excited.

“So Iggy,” Prompto said.  “Do you…need help with your Secret Shiva?”

Ignis paused.  While he had wanted to find something himself, he was well aware how difficult it would be for him without some assistance.  And he felt Prompto would be better help than Noctis due to his patient nature.  “I would appreciate that,” he said slowly, before a slow grin spread across his face.

“If you tell me who your Secret Shiva is and what you got that is.  As long as it isn’t me of course,” he joked.

“Iggy, you do realize if it _is_ you then it would totally give it away,” Prompto pointed out, before shaking his head.  “I guess it’s lucky that it isn’t then.  So, I’m game.  It’s Noct,” he said, jostling whatever he was holding in his arms.  Ignis could hear the bag of Shivamas decorations hanging from his arm rustle in the process.

“And what did you get Noct?” Ignis asked curiously, and Prompto hesitated for a moment.

“Well, my plan was to find a fishing rod for him,” he admitted.  “Fish apparently had a high survival rate due to there not really being water based daemons out there so I know everything will be well stocked for him.”

“You found a fishing rod?” Ignis asked curiously. 

“Yeah but…” Prompto trailed off.  “It’s pretty beat up.  It’ll take some work.  But you mentioned making something and I’ve gotten pretty good at tinkering over the years so…”

Ignis grinned.  “I’m sure you will do a lovely job, Prompto,” he commented. 

“So, who do you have?” Prompto asked curiously.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis replied, trying to tamp down the nervous tone in his voice.  He hadn’t really thought through his plan because obviously if Noctis and Prompto were set up to have each other, he and Gladio would have each other as well.  Ignis wanted to get something special for him which is why he had agreed so readily to Prompto’s help.  Having a set of eyes to help look through the wares would increase the speed and therefore his chances of finding something special.

Prompto whistled.  “You got the big guy, huh?” he said.  “I guess it’s good you didn’t get me or else this would have been awkward,” he laughed.  Ignis chuckled as well.

“It was quite fortuitous,” he agreed.

“Well, what were you thinking of?” Prompto asked curiously. 

“What I would really like to do is find Gladio some of those books he liked so much,” Ignis replied.  “I know he lost his whole collection when Insomnia was attacked.  It may be a foolhardy wish, however,” he added.

“Hmmm, that Henruit guy right?” Prompto asked, and Ignis nodded.  It surprised him the details Prompto always remembered about all of them, but the blond was certainly a conscientious friend.  And he supposed one could say the same about himself as well.  Gladio and Noctis were both the type to remember better if it was someone or something they were more invested in; Ignis was always surprised when Gladio remembered one of his preferences or the attention to detail Noctis paid Prompto.

“I think we’ve got enough Shivamas decorations so…let’s start on looking for those books!” Prompto said excitedly.  “I know just the place to start too!” Ignis followed Prompto’s footsteps, having long since memorized his light step long ago, as they weaved their way through the crowd.  Not too long afterward, Ignis began to pick up on the distinct smell of old books and worn leather, and a soft smile lit up his features.  He could tell Prompto was beaming at him proudly as he brought him into the makeshift bookshop, basically a bunch of mismatched bookshelves crammed full of books.

“I’ll ask the bookkeep if they carry any Henruit,” Ignis said, and Prompto gently led him over to her, pressing a hand against Ignis’s elbow to lead him over.  While Ignis chatted with her, he began to make his way through the bookshelves in order to search himself.

“Hello, I am trying to buy a gift for a friend and wanted to inquire if you have any titles by Henruit in stock?” Ignis asked, and he heard her hum thoughtfully.

“Henruit, hm?” she pondered.  “He’s a little more rare but…I may have something.”  She wandered along the bookshelves, trailing her fingers along the book titles as she searched, before discovering what she was looking for.

“Here it is,” she said before pulling something off the shelf and placing it in Ignis’s hands.  He wasn’t prepared for the weight and had to scramble to tighten his grip on it, because it was more than one book that was resting in a case as a set. 

“Prompto,” he called, and the blond quickly made his way over, setting down his fishing pole and the decorations before holding the book set in his hands so Ignis could carefully run his fingers along the spines of each book.  Sure enough, he could feel the outline of Henruit’s name along with the various titles of some of his more well known books.  The leather felt high quality and in good condition, but Ignis still wanted a second opinion.  He had to ensure that it was good enough for his long time friend and the secret owner of his affections.  “What do you think?” Ignis asked, and he felt Prompto shift as he slid one of the books out to look at it.

“They’re in surprisingly good condition,” Prompto said thoughtfully.  “Wherever they were hiding, they must have been…”  Suddenly his breath caught in his throat, and Ignis tilted his head as he strained to listen.  Based on the subtle things he could hear coming from Prompto, it sounded like he was getting emotional.

“What is it?” he asked.

Prompto closed the book and quietly slid it into the case.  “It says To my son, who no father could be prouder of…and the signature is…pretty identifiable,” Prompto said slowly.  Ignis rose an eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face, until Prompto finally clarified it.  “It was a gift for one Shield to another,” he said, having trouble saying the actual name on the signature.  Ignis immediately understood why.

“You mean to tell me this is a set of Gladiolus’s books?” Ignis asked in confusion.  Their house had been ransacked so it was surprising a set of books would have made it out intact.  Most of the family heirlooms had been torn apart or set on fire.

The bookkeep spoke up.  “I believe some items were smuggled out by servants in the household,” she explained.  “Over the years they sold them in order to make money to survive.  I actually bought that set myself at a recent auction.  I figured I would be able to sell it at a high price one day.”

“How much?” Ignis asked, and he could tell by the way she shifted that she must feel uncomfortable.

“Aren’t you both the King’s Crownsguard?” she asked.  “Aren’t you giving that back to the Shield?”

Ignis firmly replied, “I am.  However, I understand what the world was like after Insomnia fell.  I would not want to keep you from making a sale because you were unfortunate enough for me to discover this set.”

“We all owe you so much,” she protested, and to Ignis’s surprise it was Prompto who spoke up this time.

“The best way you can repay us is by treating us like normal people and continuing to live a good life,” he explained gently.  “Besides, Iggy here wants to make sure Gladio’s gift is super expensive so he can show him how much he loves him,” he said cheerfully, while Ignis hmphed and stomped on Prompto’s foot.  He didn’t press too hard though, and he heard Prompto laugh.  Ignis hadn’t realized his affections had been so easy to read, but the again Prompto was more observant than most people realized.  Also, Ignis already knew no matter what the price of the book, Gladio was going to be touched by the gift.

“Well,” she said hesitantly, before naming a price that seemed a bit higher than what one would normally charge for such a set, but definitely reasonable considering who they belonged to.  Ignis carefully counted out the money, including a little extra and insisting she keep it, before gracefully accepting the tomes back into his arms.  Prompto easily picked up the bags Ignis had been carrying before draping the fishing pole over his shoulder again.

“There’s no way those two will out gift us,” Prompto said cheerfully as they headed back to Ignis’s apartment.  Ignis wondered at that and was certainly curious as to what Gladio would be getting him and what surprise Noctis had in store for Prompto.  He was sure they would also be incredibly thoughtful gifts, but for the life of him he couldn’t imagine what they would have in mind. 

“Surely not,” he agreed lightheartedly, going along with Prompto’s cheerful mood.  He couldn’t wait until they both got to take over Noctis’s apartment and start decorating, planning on doing so when Gladio and Noctis went shopping for the party food.

A few days before the party, Gladio woke up early to head to Noctis’s apartment to drag him outside so they could get the snacks and drinks.  Gladio was also supposed to message Ignis when they left so he and Prompto could take over and decorate.  Gladio was feeling rather nervous because it was so close to the party and he still hadn’t gotten a gift for Ignis.  The man was very difficult to shop for on a normal day and for this he wanted to get something special.  The problem was…Gladio had been to his apartment and knew Ignis had already stocked up with his essentials.  There wasn’t a whole lot the man needed, especially with resources so limited right now. 

Gladio had to come up with _something_ at least though and he frowned to himself as he opened the door to Noctis’s room, staring down at the face of his sleeping king as he was curled up in bed.  There was a softer expression on it than he often had in his youth, much of his pain having been erased once he had used up the Crystal’s powers defeating Ardyn.  It was nice seeing Noctis free and getting to explore things as a more normal citizen.  People still referred to him as king, but he didn’t have the responsibilities he once had in this new reality they were all living in.  Gladio smiled at him, eyes soft for a moment before they morphed into something a little more wicked.  “Time to wake up, your royal sleepiness,” he barked, and Noctis groaned and pressed his face into the pillow.

“Do we really have to leave so early?” he complained.

“You know Iggy and blondie have been awake for hours by now,” Gladio tsked.  “They need to take over your house, remember?”

Noctis sighed, sitting up, his hair even more a mess than it had been in his youth with its new length.  It used to stick out in odd positions, especially when Noctis accidentally left product in his hair overnight, but now his locks tended to slide all over his head when he moved around in his sleep.  Gladio snickered at him, and Noctis grumpily tossed a pillow at his face before finally getting out of bed.  He didn’t want to encroach on Ignis and Prompto’s fun.  Once Noctis had dressed and downed a cup of coffee with some toast, they both headed down the stairs while Gladio left a short voice message to Ignis letting him know they had cleared the apartment.  They headed straight for the outdoor market where people were selling their different food wares, planning to find some baked goods, alcohol, and other small snacks for the party.  Gladio also planned on keeping a sharp eye out for anything he thought Ignis may like.

As they walked along the stalls, both men silent as they searched for food that they felt would meet Ignis’s standard since they weren’t letting him cook, Gladio could tell Noctis was mulling over something and obviously trying to decide if he wanted to speak up.  Without really thinking about it, Gladio quipped, “Spit it out, Noct,” grinning at the startled expression that crossed the man’s face.

Noctis sighed and said, “Are you sure?” and Gladio nodded his head.  A smirk crossed Noctis’s face as he followed up with, “So, what did you get Specs for his Secret Shiva?” and a blush suddenly crossed Gladio’s face.

“Not sure what you’re talking about,” Gladio said gruffly.  “Not like any of us know who got who.”

Noctis rolled his eyes.  “You both think you’re smooth, but the moment I pulled Prom’s name I knew we had been set up,” he huffed.  “I know what Iggy’s trying to do.”  He trailed off, and a soft expression crossed his face.  “It’s kind of nice, actually.”

Gladio looked uncomfortable for a moment.  “I…haven’t gotten anything yet,” he said, and Noctis’s eyebrows rose.

“Really?” he asked.  “What’s the hold up?”

“Nothing’s good enough,” Gladio replied with a deep sigh.  Noctis spotted a shop selling some Shivamas cakes and stopped so they could both peruse the selections.  They were simpler then the elaborate ones they had seen in their youth, but definitely appeared to be of high quality.

“I…can understand that.  It was hard for me too,” Noctis said.  “I’m still not sure if what I got is good enough…”

Gladio tilted his head and gently nudged Noctis’s arm.  “Well.  I had Iris help me put together a leather picture album for Prom.  It’s pretty much empty except for one photo that…has a lot of meaning for us,” Noctis admitted.  “It seems kind of lame now that I’m saying it out loud…”

Gladio shook his head.  “It’s perfect for him, Noct,” he said, voice gentle.  Noctis looked up at him hopefully and Gladio grinned.  “I think it’ll have a lot of meaning for the two of you.  Maybe you’ll give Iggy his Shivamas wish after all,” he joked, and Noctis rolled his eyes

“That’s on you, big guy,” he replied, smirking again when Gladio flushed.  “I’m sure somewhere out here we can find something for Specs.  He used to spend all his free time in the market back in the day…”

Gladio thought about Noctis’s words and his eyes widened.  “You know…you’re right.  Pick out one of these – I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said, suddenly taking off.

Noctis watched him go in surprise but shrugged his shoulders before picking out a Shivamas cake that was angel food cake layered with strawberries and whipped cream frosting, decorated with a Chocobo shaped snowman on top.  He thought Prompto would appreciate it.  Gladio, meanwhile, made his way over to the spice section of the market, a much smaller and almost pitiful looking section compared to what it had once been.  It was also much more expensive since spices were very rare to come by these days.  Gladio walked through the few stalls, looking closely at their wares, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that looked even rarer.  To his excitement, he spotted a few spices and herbs that must have just been reintroduced to the market, because they only had very small qualities available and they were at a pretty hefty price.  However, Gladio knew how much it would mean to Ignis to have more flavors at his disposal when cooking, and he bought them up without a second thought.  They were all scooped and placed into individual little jars before carefully packed into a box for Gladio to carry.  He returned to Noctis, easily carrying the box under one arm with a huge grin on his face.

“Looks like you found something after all,” Noctis said with a laugh, and Gladio nodded eagerly.  “Iggy’s gonna love it,” he agreed.  He then saw the cake Noctis picked out and rolled his eyes.  “You’ve got it bad for Chocoboy,” he drawled, and Noctis flushed.

“Yeah, what of it?” he grumbled, and Gladio chuckled.

“Ready to continue?” he asked, and he and Noctis headed toward the liquor section next to find some drink selections for the party.

A few days later, it was Shivamas Eve and everyone was gathered at Noctis’s apartment.  His living room had been turned into a winter wonderland with the blue and white garland with the small snowflakes hanging along the ceiling, a blue and white decorated tree, and other snow and snowflake decorations scattered throughout the room.  The men were drinking variations of spiked eggnog and hot chocolate while they sat around the living room, chatting as instrumental Shivamas music played in the background.  They had already each eaten a piece of their excellent cake and were getting ready for the much anticipated gift exchange.  

Noctis in particular kept eyeing his gift which was a long box wrapped in Shivamas paper – he kept trying to figure out what on Eos Prompto could have possibly gotten him.  His gift for the blond was sitting next to it, neatly wrapped in a chocobo style paper, Gladio had merely tied a bow on his box, and Ignis’s gift looked like it had been professionally gift wrapped with wrapping paper and a fancy bow around it.  Prompto had predictably loved the cake Noctis had picked out, and it had caused the dark haired man’s heart to skip a beat seeing that sunny smile cross his best friend’s face again.  He almost blurted out something he shouldn’t have then and there, but Noctis was carefully holding himself back until Prompto saw his gift.  He wanted to be sure they were both on the same page about how they felt, regardless of if Ignis and Gladiolus seemed certain they were.

“Alright guys,” Prompto said, standing up and heading to the presents under and beside the tree.  “Let’s get the main event started!”  He predictably picked up Noctis’s gift first, handing it over to him proudly before very gently grabbing the gift Ignis had gotten for Gladio and carefully handing it to the taller man.  Gladio looked a bit surprised at the weight and held it in his hands firmly while glancing curiously at it.  Prompto then brought Ignis his box, carefully setting it in his hands, before finally returning to the tree and hesitating before picking up his own, curiously weighing it in his hands.  Because it wasn’t filled yet, there wasn’t as much weight to it, and Noctis couldn’t help but fondly watch the curious expression on his face.

“Alright, who opens first?” Noctis asked.

“Sounds like you just volunteered yourself to me,” Gladio smirked, and Noctis let out a long sigh.

“Fine,” he said, sitting down and leaning the box carefully between his knees.  He impatiently began ripping apart the wrapping paper, grinning at Prompto’s barely suppressed indignant whine, before carelessly tossing it into a pile next to him.  He looked at the revealed box thoughtfully, trying to figure out the best way to open it up.  He noticed that it appeared to open at the top and bottom and carefully peeled away the tape at the top, before standing up and peering inside the now open box, eyes wide in surprise at what he saw inside.

“What is it?” Ignis asked, and Noctis had a feeling he already knew.

“It’s a fishing rod,” he said in shock, quickly setting the box on its side and carefully pulling it out.  He held it gently in his hands, wondering how Prompto could have possibly found something like this for him.  He began to look closer at it and slowly realized that it looked like it had been painstakingly repaired, the work so well done that at first glance he hadn’t even been able to tell.  ‘Prompto fixed this for me,’ he realized, carefully spinning the wheel and listening to the soothing sound of the fishing line spinning on it.  He looked up at Prompto who was eyeing him eagerly and shot him a wide grin.

“I love it,” he said, his warm smile growing wider as Prompto fidgeted nervously in response.

“What are you smiling at me for?” he asked awkwardly, and Noctis laughed.

“Surely you figured out both Iggy and Gladio’s trick,” he teased, and Prompto flushed.

“I didn’t want to ruin Iggy’s surprise,” he whispered, and Ignis and Gladio both laughed.

“I must be losing my touch,” Ignis said in amusement. 

Gladio, meanwhile, leaned in to get a good look and let out a low whistle.  “You must have put a lot of work into this Prom,” he commented.  “Noctis is certainly lucky to have you.”  Both men blushed furiously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Prompto asked, and Gladio rose an eyebrow.

“I mean are you trying to say Noctis doesn’t have you?” he teased.

“Th-that…” Prompto started to retort, while Noctis shook his head.

“Just ignore him.  Gladio’s trying to rile you up,” he said while rolling his eyes.  “Thanks though, Prom.  I really do love this.  I can’t wait to try it out.  You will go with me, right?”

“And sit around while you fish for hours and ignore me?” Prompto quipped while Noctis winced.  “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, dude,” Prompto added with a grin.  “Alright big guy, your turn!”

Gladio looked down at his package, nervously thumbing the corner of the wrapping paper being held down by a piece of tape.  He gulped while setting his shoulders, first sliding off the bow and setting it next to him on the couch before carefully unwrapping the gift.  Once he was done, he was suddenly faced with something incredibly familiar.  Gladio reached out, hand shaking, as he gently touched one of the leather backed tomes, running his finger along the spine, the feel of the book exactly as he remembered.  He then pulled out the first one in the set, resting the box holding the others on his lap before quickly flipping it open to the first page.  He felt his eyes water unconsciously as he stared at his father’s handwriting.  “How?” he asked, his throat tight and his voice barely able to be heard.  Ignis, of course, had incredibly sharp hearing.

“I thought they belonged with their rightful owner,” he replied evenly.  He looked both nervous and eager, and Gladio couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.  He got up and walked over, placing a one armed hug around the other man’s shoulders.  “Iggy,” he said, low voice close to the other man’s ear.  He felt Ignis tense before placing one hand on his arm.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I could never thank you enough,” Gladio replied, barely holding his emotions in check.  Ignis smiled, before squeezing his arm with his hand.  Gladio then pulled away, kneeling down and bringing Ignis’s hands back to rest on the box containing Gladio’s gift.  “I want you to open yours next,” Gladio said eagerly, before sitting back so he could watch Ignis’s reaction.  Noctis and Prompto exchanged glances behind him, but although Gladio noticed he didn’t comment on it.

Ignis carefully felt along the box, pulling off the ribbon while quickly assessing that Gladio hadn’t wrapped it.  ‘I suppose it is not necessarily due to my condition,’ Ignis mused, before lifting the lid.  Immediately, he was hit with a series of competing smells that overwhelmed him at first before he started to focus on each individual scent.  Ignis immediately reached in the box, running his fingers along various glass jars before uncorking one and bringing it to his nose.  His eyes widened.  It was dried Leiden red pepper.  He wasn’t aware the spice could still be found.  “What is this?” he asked hesitantly, and he could practically feel the weight of Gladio’s excitement.

“There’s some new herbs and spices in stock,” he explained.  “I thought you would be able to make use of them.”  Ignis reached forward with his hand tentatively until he found Gladio’s face, carefully tracing his fingers along his jaw until he found the outline of Gladio’s smile.  Ignis smiled back before pulling his hand away.

“I may have to come up with a new recipe,” he joked, and the others groaned good naturedly.  “Also, I believe there is one person left who needs to open their gift.”

All eyes turned to Prompto who immediately flushed under their attention.  “Really Iggy?” he asked, glancing at Noctis before picking up the gift from his lap.  He looked at it one more time before carefully opening it, Noctis’s heart racing in agonized anticipation, especially with the slow, careful way Prompto was peeling away the paper. 

‘I shouldn’t have used the chocobo paper,’ Noctis thought in annoyance, wishing in his impatience Prompto would hurry up.  He was still nervous over how he would react to the gift, especially since he had something in mind based on the blond’s reaction.

Prompto finally peeled away the wrapping paper, revealing the leather bound book and eyeing it in confusion.  He flipped it open and stilled at what he saw inside.  It was a photobook, mostly empty except for one photo which was nestled in the front of the book.  It was the photo Prompto had given Noctis right before he went to face Ardyn – the photo Noctis had thought he was going to take with him to the afterlife.  In a rare moment of selfishness, Prompto had given him a photo that held a lot of meaning to the two of them – a photo that they had never shared with anyone else.  Prompto had a feeling Noctis had expected Prompto to give him a photo of the four of them or of all their friends back in Cape Caem but instead…  Prompto reached out and touched the photo gently, tears welling up in his eyes.  He knew what this photo meant, because it had been his intended meaning when he handed it to Noctis all those weeks ago.  He bit his lip before looking up at Noctis, noticing the intense stare the other man was giving him.  He nodded his head and Noctis let out a breath, before leaning forward and pulling Prompto into his arms. 

“What just happened?” Gladio asked in confusion, while Ignis tilted his head.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Gladio reached over and picked up the photobook that had fallen onto the couch next to them the moment Noctis had drawn Prompto into his arms.  He flipped open to the first page and said softly, “Son of a gun,” while staring down at the photo.  It was a picture of Prompto and Noctis, obviously from their high school days since they were wearing their uniforms, sharing a kiss while Prompto sneakily snapped a picture.  “You two used to date?” Gladio said, voice sharper than intended, while Prompto and Noctis both looked over at him guiltily and Ignis’s eyebrows rose.

“How could they have possibly gotten that by me?” he asked in indignation.

“It wasn’t for very long,” Noctis explained.  “Shortly after we started…the talks about a possible engagement to Luna started going around, and we broke up pretty soon after that.”  He sounded incredibly frustrated, and Gladio couldn’t blame him.

“So this whole time…” Gladio pressed, and they both nodded.  He let out a long sigh.  “I thought you were both in denial,” he admitted.  “But couldn’t say anything because of the whole engagement deal.”

“I had no idea that this was the cause of your pain,” Ignis said, voice a bit heavy.  “I always believed it was over suppressed feelings, not a forcibly ended relationship.”  The awkwardness between both of them after Noctis’s return began to take on new meaning.  It had been far more complicated than both Gladio and Ignis had realized.

“It was our burden to bear,” Prompto replied with a shrug.  “But…” he trailed off, looking at Noctis hopefully.  “No longer, right?”

Noctis leaned forward, running his hand along Prompto’s jaw, smiling at the unfamiliar scruff on his chin that hadn’t been there in the past.  The way Prompto’s eyes drew him in, however, was just as he remembered.  Prompto eagerly pulled him closer, just as he did the first time they kissed, eager to try it out after they had both bashfully confessed.  It had been awkward the first time, but this time as their lips found each other again, it was as if they had never broken apart.  Their mouths drew together, Noctis only barely registering Prompto’s breath ghosting along his lips before Prompto pressed his against it, both of them melting into the familiar warmth.  Prompto’s hand made his way to the side of Noctis’s face, cupping it and grinning at his scratchy beard, before his fingers made their way to his silky locks.  Noctis gently placed both hands on either side of Prompto’s face as they continued to kiss, his thumbs tracing outlines along it as he mapped the changes to the planes of his face, so much more mature than it had been in their youth.  It excited him somehow, and he was suddenly looking forward to discovering all the new aspects of the man he loved. 

When Noctis finally broke away for some air, eyes lidded as he fondly looked down at Prompto, he heard a polite cough from behind him and quickly pulled away, sitting back down next to Prompto with a blush quickly spreading across his face.  Prompto looked a bit dazed, so it took him a moment to also look similarly bashful.  To their relief, Gladio looked bemused while Ignis appeared to be quite pleased.  “Well, it looks like Ignis’s plan worked after all,” Gladio said with a grin, leaning back in his chair with both arms behind his head.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, legs elegantly crossed in front of him.  They both looked pretty self-assured, and Prompto and Noctis exchanged glances for a moment.

Prompto coughed, while Noctis not so subtly pointed above Gladio and Ignis’s head, causing Gladio to look up and curse while Ignis tried to figure out why.  Both Ignis and Gladio’s chairs were placed right next to each other and up above them was dangling a sneakily placed sprig of mistletoe.  “Those brats got us,” Gladio explained, reaching up with one arm and pulling it down.

“Hey, no cheating!” Prompto exclaimed.  “You know the rules!”

“Yeah,” Noctis said firmly.  “Don’t make me have to use a royal decree on you.”

“What on Eos is going on?” Ignis demanded, and Gladio let out a sigh.

He handed the sprig of mistletoe over to Ignis who frowned as his fingers deftly felt it before he brought it up to his face to take a sniff.  A look of horror suddenly crossed his face while Prompto and Noctis laughed.  “You know, the rest of us may have had our own ulterior motives for this party,” Noctis said smugly, and both Ignis and Gladio let out heavy sighs.  Gladio looked over at Ignis, a hopeful expression crossing his face.

“Well…do you want to wait for a royal decree or just get it over with?” he asked.

“First…” Ignis said slowly.  “There is something I probably should confess.”

“How about I go first?” Gladio asked, tilting his head as he carefully watched Ignis’s expression.  Ignis was sometimes hard to read, but over the years Gladio had become an expert on his subtle expressions.  Right now he looked a bit panicked because he hadn’t expected something like this to come up; he had been too invested in ensuring Noctis and Prompto’s happiness.  Ignis slowly nodded, and Gladio tried to ignore the sudden increase of his heartrate. 

“When I first met you, I couldn’t understand how you were able to patiently deal with his royal bratiness when he used to be such a thorn in my side,” Gladio started, and he felt Noctis’s glare at his back.  Ignis chuckled, however, and Gladio knew he had made the right call.  “But over time, as I got to know you, I just realized you were a much better man than me.  And I was lucky enough to get to watch you continue to grow into that role, frustrated because no matter how much I wanted it, I could only watch from afar.”  Ignis frowned at his words.

“You are a wonderful man, Gladiolus,” he replied evenly, reaching forward for his hand again.  “Anyone would be fortunate to have you,” he pressed.  “I felt the same.  All those years by your side, and yet not.  It was maddening.”

Gladio pulled Ignis’s hand forward, pressing his lips against his knuckles before looking at him.  “We don’t have to deny ourselves anymore,” he said, watching Ignis’s breath catch in his throat. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Noctis and Prompto eagerly watching from the couch, and he did his best to ignore them.  Ignis made it easy by the way he carefully reached out, fingers lightly making their way to his face as a relieved smile crossed his face.  “I would very much like that,” he said sincerely, and Gladio responded by sweeping forward, wrapping one arm securely around Ignis’s shoulders as he pressed their lips together.  He could feel the rough part of Ignis’s lips from the scar that marred his face, but the friction it caused only seemed to heighten the kiss.  Ignis’s hands eagerly made their way to Gladio’s hair, tugging down the ponytail holding back his bangs as he eagerly ran his fingers through his hair, reveling in the feeling.  He had dreamed of doing so for years and didn’t want to waste the opportunity.  Gladio smiled against his lips, for he had dreamed of something similar himself, only for him it was seeing the normally tightly wound man unravel.  This was so much better than anything he could have imagined, and as Ignis suddenly switched to eagerly sucking on his bottom lip, he let out a sudden moan which seemed to surprise both of them. 

They pulled apart as Noctis lightly teased, “Maybe the two of you need to move this downstairs to Spec’s place.”  They both flushed, remembering suddenly where they were, before Gladio looked over at Noctis and Prompto who were now the ones looking pretty smug. 

“Looks like the kids win,” he said with a sigh, and Ignis let out a light laugh.

“How about we all win,” he replied fondly, and Prompto eagerly nodded in response.

“I can certainly agree to that.  What do you think, Noct?”

“Iggy’s right as always,” he agreed.  “Sorry big guy.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic,” Gladio laughed.  For the rest of the evening, Prompto and Noctis stayed close together on the couch while across from them Ignis and Gladio held hands as the four of them continued a lively conversation.  Both couples had a lot of things to work out in the days ahead, but felt they could take one night to appreciate the start of one relationship and the renewal of the other.  It’s truly what Shivamas was all about.


End file.
